


Taken Me To Places (I Never Thought I'd Go)

by bessemerprocess



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Crying, Drunkenness, F/F, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot, Title Borrowed from The Head And The Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Aveline, take me to Aveline," Hawke says.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Me To Places (I Never Thought I'd Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash_kink prompt: Hawke/Aveline, drunk crying sex. Major character deaths are off screen and canon compliant.
> 
> Title from The Head and The Heart's Honey Come Home.

She goes to the Hanging Man with Varric and Isabela, but it's Anders who drags her stumbling home to the Amell mansion. A mansion she can't stand to look at, not with Bethany dead and mother deep in grief. She doesn't want to go home, she tells Anders that, but he takes her anyway.

"Please," Hawke says again.

"Where shall I take you then? Gamlen's shack? My clinic?" Anders asks. He's not glowing about the eyes, so she assumes he's more disappointed in her than mad. Where does she want to go, though? It's not such a ridiculous question she supposes. What does she want, beyond drinking away her ghosts?

"Aveline, take me to Aveline."

Anders sighs, but does as she asks. Aveline lives on the border of Hightown and Lowtown, where many of the guard and the semi-prosperous merchants live. It's a nice enough place, though Aveline could buy better with her haul from the Deep Roads. It's Aveline, though, so she doesn't. Aveline doesn't change, she's steady as a rock.

Aveline's expression when she opens the door is priceless, though Hawke's not sure if that's because she's drunk and everything is funny right now, or if a drunken mercenary and a put-upon apostate really are candidates for the comedy tropes.

"What are you two doing here?" Aveline asks in her serious guard-business voice. That's what Hawke likes about her, always ready for the job at hand.

"I'm delivering a drunken Hawke to your doorstep and then bidding you a good night," Anders replies, and ducks away as Aveline calls for him to wait.

"Guess you're stuck with me, Hawke," Aveline says, as she ushers her inside. Hawke leans on her, and not just because the world is spinning. Aveline's place is a single room, kitchen on one side, a bed and some book cases on the other. It is inordinately tidy, but Hawke expected nothing less.

"Asked him to bring me here."

"The Hanged Man kicked you out?"

Hawke shakes her head. "Varric did, told Anders to take me home."

"Will wonders never cease. Why come here then?" Aveline asks.

"Can't sleep at the mansion. Mother haunts the hallways, worse than all the other ghosts of the Amells. First, Carver, and now Bethany. I'm the only Hawke left, Aveline."

"Sit," Aveline commands, but instead Hawke leans in and kisses her gently on the lips.

Aveline pulls away. "Hawke, you're drunker than dwarf in a barrel of whiskey, I can't."

"Of course not. I'm only good at killing those that I love, after all," Hawke says, and turns away so that Aveline will not see her tears.

"Oh, Hawke," Aveline says, and then turns Hawke back to face her. "Shh," she whispers, and this time it is Aveline who kisses Hawke, and Hawke does not turn away.

They trip backwards onto the bed, Aveline on top of Hawke, kissing away the tears on her face.

"It will get better," Aveline whispers, her fingers working loose the knots holding Hawke's tunic closed.

Hawke just kisses her silent, only stopping to pull Aveline's tunic over her head.

For a moment, Aveline freezes, staring down at her, and Hawke murmurs, "please," knowing that she is still crying, still drunk, and Aveline may come to her senses any second.

Hawke's plea is enough to bring Aveline's mouth back to her own, lips clashing as hands wander. It grows hazy after that, the world spinning, as trousers are removed and Aveline's clever tongue works her away from her tears. She's crying when she comes, despite Aveline's best effort to make her forget.


End file.
